


Сколько волка ни корми - он не будет мимими?

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а что, если Убей-Волк - и правда клан охотников на оборотней? а что, если уже в наши дни, столкнувшись с оборотнями, охотники обалдеют от неожиданности?<br/>Пересечение вселенной "Тоталитаристки" с "Тамбовским волком".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сколько волка ни корми - он не будет мимими?

Уже пятьдесят лет клан Убей-Волк не встречал достойной добычи. Некоторые представители уже и вовсе забыли о призвании. А кое-кто из самых молодых даже и не знал о славном прошлом семьи охотников на оборотней.

Дед, глава клана, только и вздыхал:

– Влада, хорошо хоть у тебя муж шофер, не испорченный образованием! Хоть ему интересно!

Василий и правда слушал рассказы старика с любопытством, хоть, кажется, и не верил особенно. Уж больно было похоже на сериалы, которые так любила Влада. А порой – даже более захватывающе! И без везде видимых Владой «голубых» глупостей. Деду Васино внимание было по душе, а особенно приятно было слышать – пусть и в шутку – что, мол, эх, если б мог, сам бы во всем этом поучаствовал!

– А может, и придется, Васенька. Не верится мне, что навсегда мы от дел отошли!

– Мне… даже не знаю.

Владе эти разговоры не нравились. Нет, не то чтобы верила, что после них вдруг из-за ближайшего угла оборотни толпой накинутся. Но одно дело писать текстики «про отношения» на фоне фантазийного экшна, а другое – будучи в отношениях, делать дело! А это… кто знает, чем могло обернуться! Сломанным ногтем, например. Или привычный домашний Вася стал бы оборотнем. Бррр! И представлять-то неохота! Это только в фичках хорошо. Ну или там в ориджах… про двух красивых мальчиков. А в жизни Влада предпочитала честный традиционный гет. Без фантазийных заморочек. И что-то менять она не собиралась.

Так что жила, как прежде, пропуская воспоминания деда мимо ушей. Главное – строчить на работе текстики, а вечерами ворковать с супругом. Да и не только ворковать, а все как у людей. А может, и творчеством поделиться. Иногда, под настроение. Все-таки Вася относился к ее фантазиям с юмором, без зоологической гомофобной тошноты. Даже иногда подсказывал что-то по мужской психологии. Со знанием дела, так сказать. Замечательно!

Влада была всем довольна и никакого грома среди ясного неба не ждала. Но на то он и гром, чтобы раздаваться неожиданно. Вести принесла Владина мама-прокурор. Мол, заметила кое-что подозрительное. Вроде, такие заявления для прокурора – дело обычное, но с таким она прежде не сталкивалась. Даже ничего нарушающего закон, но…

– Ее глаза говорили сами за себя! Вот ну просто… чую!

Сразу живо заинтересовались дед и Вася.

– Так-так, – сразу оживился дед, – поподробнее!

Мама стала описывать странную девчонку. С виду вроде обычную, но с явно волчьей повадкой.

– А ведь умная… Ученая! Неужто и туда пролезли?

– Мама, у тебя паранойя. «Оборотней в погонах» сейчас хватает, конечно, но чтобы так… Чего она хотеть-то может?

– А вот это и выясним! – вмешался дед. – Я готов сам за ней проследить.

– Да ты что! – всплеснула руками Влада. В голове пронеслось: вот еще вздумал на старости лет!

– А что? Вот Вася и подвезет!

Влада стрельнула было глазами в мужа – но тот уже кивал головой.

– Подвезу, конечно!

– Маньяки вы! Вы что, серьезно, что ли?!

– Вполне!

– Тогда я с вами. Хоть пригляжу.

– А не опасаешься? – прищурился дед.

– Вот еще!

– Ну смотри.

И поехали. Не гнали, наоборот. Владу это успокаивало – может, еще передумают… Но не передумали.

– Вот она!

Дед разом встрепенулся – и будто бы помолодел даже. А Вася выглядел как его наследник. А с чего? Влада посмотрела на девушку, с которой оба не сводили взгляда. На что смотреть-то? Самая обычная. Даже подать себя не умеет, ботаничка! А эти… так и уставились, каждое движение ловят! У деда глаза так и горят! Как они ее распознали? И ЧТО там распознавать?!

«Начисто лишена чутья», – вздыхал дед в адрес Влады. А вот на Васю смотрел одобрительно. Повезло с богоданным внуком! Чутье на месте…

А девчонка приближалась к лесному массиву. Торопливо – хотя слежки за собой, кажется. и не замечала. Юркнула – и впрямь как-то по-звериному. И быстро так! Мгновенно скрылась из глаз среди деревьев. И из чащи сверкнули красные огоньки.

– Что это? – Влада даже вздрогнула.

– Это она перекинулась. И она там не одна.

– Стая их там, что ли? – подал голос Вася.

– Как минимум пара.

– И что теперь делать?

– Дальше следить.

– Ждать, пока она выйдет?

– Попробуем. Но это долго. Волки любят по лесам побегать. Живут они там. Она может и вообще сегодня не выйти. Тем более, если с кем-то.

– Хорошенькая перспектива, – вздохнул Вася, а Влада подлила масла в огонь, капризно заявив:

– Я хочу домой! Что мы вообще тут делаем?! Ну ушла она в лес – и пусть…

– Это наша работа. Завещанная предками. Мы – охотники на оборотней, и не можем уйти, когда добыча рядом!

– Ну что за глупости!

– Тебе глупости… А нам дело!

– Нам?! – не веря себе, Влада воззрилась на мужа. – Вася, ты что тоже?..

– А мне нравится!

– Тогда я иду домой пешком! И пишу фанфик про тебя и оборотня!

Вася только глаза закатил:

– Ой, вот теперь я и правда испугался!

– Вот и поехали домой.

– Тогда я один останусь, – решительно заявил дед.

– Вот еще! – вскинулась Влада.

– А ты не спорь! Я пока что здесь главный.

Влада аж вздрогнула – дед сам на себя непохож! Неужели же из-за этой девчонки так переменился? И такая властность в глазах, что и спорить не выходит… Пришлось его высаживать.

– Ну как это называется?! – негодовала Влада по пути домой.

– Семейное дело, – невозмутимо отвечал Вася.

– И ты туда же! – Влада про себя уже решила, что до фанфика он допрыгается. И добавила: – Мы ж не в сериале!

– И хорошо. Там этот… как его, фансервис. Мне только этого не хватало!

Влада хихикнула:

– Зато неопасно. Уж не опаснее, чем по лесам шататься!

– Ну ладно.

Влада искренне понадеялась, что домой дед сам вернется, поняв, что его слежка бессмысленна.

Он и вернулся. Далеко за полночь. И моментально поднял всех на ноги.

– Там не только вервольф! Но и вербер!

– Кто?! – это Влада и Вася выпалили одновременно.

– Медведь-оборотень!

– Ты сам видел?

– А то!

– И они делали что-то плохое? Загрызли кого-то?

– Да нет…

– А что тогда?

– Общались. Миловались даже.

– Медведь с волком?!

– С волчицей. И все равно я сам обалдел. Но они обнимались в людской форме… и им было хорошо.

– А в звериной? – с каким-то подозрительным интересом спросил Вася. Влада покосилась на него тоже с подозрением.

– Только рядом лежали клубками, – сообщил дед и тут же спохватился: – Фу, какие мы все!

– Это ж кто у них родится? – не унимался шофер.

– Понятия не имею… Не встречал еще такой породы!

– Может, хватит? – не выдержала Влада. – Даже если и оборотни… Не грызут же никого! Может, в покое их оставить?

Дед вздохнул. Похоже, такая мысль уже приходила ему в голову. Но все же сказал:

– Кто знает. Понаблюдаем пока.

– Ты что, каждый день наблюдать будешь?! – вскинулась Влада.

– Каждый вечер. И не спорь! Дело мое такое!

– А меня возьмешь? – спросил Вася.

– И думать забудь! – отрезала Влада.

– Ну что ты так, интересно же…

– За волком с медведем подглядывать? Поинтереснее дел нет?

– А откуда…

– А жена, значит, тебе уже неинтересна?!

– Тебе тоже фанфики интереснее мужа! А тут такой материал, давай со мной!

Влада аж запнулась на мгновение, растерявшись – то ли обидеться, то ли ухватиться за предложение.

Выбрала второе. Хоть и наморщила носик:

– Там девка, фу…

Однако Вася не растерялся:

– Да как будто твою фантазию это остановит!

– Противно просто. Парни – это да…

Впрочем, спорить не стала. Вася тоже не стал вдаваться в ее пристрастия. Не изменяет – и ладно.

Правда, на «наблюдательном посту» Владе только и оставалось, что фантазировать. Потому что ничего не происходило. То есть девчонка по-прежнему бегала в лес, превращалась – но и только. Хотя бы Влада оценила ее парня-медведя. Он и в человеческом облике на медведя смахивал – большого и добродушно-симпатичного. Владе такие нравились. Вася, в общем, был тоже из этой серии. В медведя, конечно, не превращался, но оно и лучше. А этот… Из него и медведь выходил какой-то нестрашный. Хотя и внушительный.

– Вот бы подружиться…

– А согласен! Интересно. Да, может, и вызнать получится, что у них на уме!

– А давай! Только вот как бы к ним подступиться?

– Может, и не так сложно. Они больше люди, чем звери. Подойдем да и познакомимся. Проще надо быть.

И сам решился подойти к «медведю».

– Привет, – довольно радушно сказал тот. – Я все ждал, когда же…

– Когда же – что?

– Подойти решитесь.

Волчица, правда, глядела на гостей неприязненно. Что-то чуяла, что ли? Но хоть не рычала.

– Тамара, это друзья. Я Пафнутий, а вы?

– Василий, – Вася чуть не фыркнул, услышав столь неожиданное имя.

– Влада. Прикольно.

Влада еще раз оглядела «волчицу». А чем-то даже на маму-прокурора похожа. Умная и никому не верит. Может, и догадывается, что послужило причиной знакомства. Ну и ладно. А вот Вася, похоже, уже нашел общий язык с этим… Пафнутием.

– Да нам человеческая жизнь ближе, – с улыбкой говорил тот. – Нам обоим. Собственно, потому здесь и живем…

– А в лесу-то зачем прятаться? – хмыкнула Влада. – Потому что иногда все же надо превращаться?

– Не без того.

– А знает кто-нибудь?

– А зачем? – отозвалась Тамара.

– Тоже правильно. Ну ладно, приятно было познакомиться. Желаю устроиться на работу!

Тамара усмехнулась и потянула Пафнутия за собой. Глубже в лес. Видно, опять собирались превратиться. А вот Василию, кажется, жаль было упускать новых знакомых из виду.

– Влада, ну ты чего?

– А что?

– Так сразу их отпустила.

– Они же не хотят, чтобы к ним лезли! А ты о чем выспрашивать их собирался?

– Обо всем, интересно же! А тебе разве нет?

– Да, но это же их жизнь…

Василий только рукой махнул:

– Будь это не жизнь, а фанфик – конечно, ты бы заинтересовалась!

– Ну да. Понарошку и страшно, и люди имеют право на личные тайны. Даже если они волки. И медведи. И да, я не люблю гет же!

– Увы, в жизни он необходим!

– Ну жизнь-то – это жизнь. Вот пусть они в жизни и занимаются спокойно своим гетом. Под кустом или где им удобно. А мы пойдем домой и займемся своим!

И Влада сама потянула за собой Василия. Этому он сопротивляться не мог. Да и, учитывая дальнейшие перспективы – не собирался.

Дед тоже далеко не сразу поинтересовался результатами вылазки. Может, понял все-таки, что эти оборотни ничего дурного не замышляют, а потому – не к спеху? Ну и хорошо. Сама Влада тоже некоторое время про оборотней не думала, отвлекшись на куда более приятные дела. В жизни гет отличная штука! Тут не поспоришь.

* * *

«Оборотни… Дети ночи, опаснейшие хищники… И мало кто мог узнать, что на самом деле они – теплые и пушистые. Во всех смыслах. Но Антон Гиацинтов всегда любил риск. Даже с тех пор, как стал вампиром. И больше риска он любил только его… своего пушистого. Своего медведя, которого все боялись. И правильно боялись, в общем-то. Первым он не нападал, но отпор давал жесткий. Особенно тем, кто смел зариться на его возлюбленного. А таких было полно всю Антонову жизнь. Ибо на привлекательность он и будучи человеком не жаловался, а уж превращение в вампира и подавно подняло внешние данные, а с ними – и количество поклонников, на новую высоту. И далеко не всегда Антон мог устоять перед искушением. Пока не встретил его. И пропал…»

Влада отложила ручку, вздохнула. Она уже давно перестала надеяться, что ее герой наконец влюбится раз и навсегда. Слишком ветреный был. Потому что у самой Влады быстро менялись облизываемые типажи. Но, надо признать, медведя-оборотня среди них еще не было. И сама Влада до такого не додумалась бы. Но тут – сама жизнь идею подкинула! Ничего ж себе. Просто грех не использовать! Так что Влада вдохновенно строчила. Слова как будто сами появлялись. И даже гет в реале чуть-чуть, но потускнел. Просто придуманный слэш захватил с головой. Представляя себе томного красавчика-вампира в объятиях «плюшевого мишки», Влада просто млела. А с реалом она уж как-нибудь разберется.

Тем более что Вася вроде и не возмущался таким поворотом. Опять о чем-то с дедом шушукался… Может, решали судьбу новых знакомых. Хотя – чего там было решать? Живут – и пусть себе живут, как звери или как люди – их дело! Пока ведь еще никого с разорванным горлом не находили. Да, такое чувство, и не найдут. Пафнутий любому такому «любителю» помешает. Очень может быть, что ему для этого даже в медведя превращаться не понадобится.

Вот и отлично. А про то, что о нем пишут, ему знать совершенно необязательно. К счастью, от интернета он далек. Его подружка, может, и нет, но вряд ли гуляет по художественному сектору, по обителям непризнанных литераторов… По лицу видно. Ученая же, какие фанфики… Хотя даже если в прокуратуре… И все же – трудно представить, что она слэшем зачитывается. Так что – безопасно! Можно жить дальше. И весело!

_Февраль 2014, июль-август 2015_


End file.
